True Fear
by Crazydoodler
Summary: This fanfic is a continuation of no. 6, after Nezumi left Sion. While Nezumi lives in no. 5, Sion is suffering from a deadly disease. Sion becomes impatient, and goes to look for Nezumi. This is my 1st fanfic, so it might not be that good. This fanfic will only be 2 chapters long. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Shivers went through my spine. In the cold, silent hallway of the hospital. I'm leaning against the icy, hard wall, making it easier to stay standing. The air smelled so cold and fresh, that it stung my senses. Making my head dizzy. I was alone, without a single soul around. Walking towards the light. The light that pierced through the darkness, like a sword. The thin line of light shown, through the slightly opened door, blinded my eyes.

I quietly walked towards the light. Squinted my eyes, and peeked inside the room. I could see 2 figures in the brightness. And...I heard whispers. I could hear my mother's faint voice.

"No-It's not possible." She whispered.

I've never heard my mother sound so scared, and... Shaken. Another voice spoke.

"I'm sorry."

This voice was low and stern. I could hear a sense of…pity. It was my doctor. I instantly fell to the ground. My knees wouldn't stop shaking, and sweat started dripping from my face. The once, cold hallway, felt like it was steaming hot in flames.

I knew what they were talking about. I didn't hear the whole story, but my mind accepted what I thought, as the truth. I couldn't move. This feeling of fear was terrifying. I just sat there. Shaking. It felt like the darkness would swallow me up, and tear me to shreds. But then, another fear shook me. A fear much more frightening than death. A fear that got me to move, and got me to start running.

As the moon came out, pushing away the clouds, my white, silver hair was shone brightly against the moonlight through the window, and the entire hallway, was brightened. I could only think of one thing while running across the moonlit hallway. The one fear and my only hope. Through my gritted teeth, all I could barely mutter out, was the word

"Nezumi".

The next morning, when the sun came up, the white haired boy's mother opened the door to his room, bringing his breakfast. She saw an empty bed, and an open window. She was at a loss of words. Walked weakly to the window, and tried hard not to lose strength in her legs.

That's when she realized, that her son has gone to chase after, the one thing that was most important to him. But, she still felt the despair of losing her only son. And tears fell out from her eyes, uncontrollably.

Karan, had known that this was going to happen. She was ready for her son to leave her any day. But she couldn't stop crying, for she loved him so much. Her knees were feeling weak, and she wanted to fall down, and cry her heart out. But she resisted, because she loved him so much.

She wanted him to be happy. Karan knew that if she were to cry right now, then her son would feel responsible for her sadness, and return home. Away from his happiness. That wouldn't have been fair to him. So karan stood up straight, and wiped away her tears. She always hoped that Sion would see her smile as he left. So karan smiled.

It was still hot and sunny as I left No. 6, and western block. The 2 places that held all my precious memories. However, my feelings on what was most important to me won't ever change. So, I won't look back. Because if I do, I'm afraid that I might run back to my mother. I have to hurry and find Nezumi. I don't have much time. The heat made me dizzy, and it was getting harder to breath.

When I reached No. 5, my heart was filled with hope. Just knowing that I was closer to Nezumi, made me more scared, of death. No. I wasn't scared of death. I was scared of the thought of leaving his side. This thought frightened me, and it took over my body. I started to run around town, to look for him.

Already, half of the day went by and it felt like my life was hung on a time bomb. Slowly, ticking away. This made me lose hope. No. 5 suddenly seemed bigger. I felt that I didn't care anymore. My body wasn't against death, and invited it in. My hope shattered. I felt like it was over for me. That's when it slowly started to rain. Afraid, that my disease would get worse by it, I ran to the nearest shelter.

..."Afraid?"

That's when it hit me. I was contradicting. I still wanted to live. That's what got me to worry about the rain. This puny, and pathetic hope left in me, made me laugh. I turned around to see, which seemed like a bar. I sat down, and ordered something to drink. The day quickly became dark. It felt like seconds to me.

Then, I heard voices behind me talking about how famous this boy became with his talent. "The boy who could sing" those words revived me. Those words gave me my hope. Feelings of fear, and joy overwhelmed me. I stood up, and ran out of the bar. That boy... could be anyone. It might not be him. But the pathetic hope that was left in me made me want to think, that it was him. That puny hope was what made me run across the rain with all my strength.

Then, I stopped. In front of 2 big doors. It was rusted, metal, and brown. This has to be the place. I knocked on the door loudly. The minute someone opened the doors for me, I raced inside, pushing away the kind man who opened the door. But then, I didn't care. All I wanted, and cared about was seeing him! The inside looked somewhat... like a stage.

With millions of people seated. On the big, semi-circle stage. I saw the one person, which changed my view on life in an instant. Seeing him once more, made me want to live! My soul screamed that out. But my body didn't listen. Pain shot through my body.

But, then I heard a voice. A song. It blew into my ears like sweet whispers. The soft singing voice belonged to Nezumi. The song washed away, all of my pain. I was able to stand up. I screamed out his name. But it collided with the shouting of all the other fans screaming his name. I screamed his name as loud as possible. But he didn't look my way. He just continued to sing with a smile. Seeing him so happy like that, made me smile.

Before I knew it, everything became black, and I fell over. I felt my life fade, as I heard the ambulance come, and pull me away from his song. I reached out as I heard his voice fade away. I couldn't speak. My voice wouldn't work. I wanted to call his name once more.

As Nezumi finished his song, a tear streamed down his cheek, and he couldn't stop crying. But he didn't know why.

"Sion..." the blue haired boy whispered.

I was carried on a stretcher to a dark room, where lights were all on me. Doctors surrounding me, panicking. I knew I was going to die. But I didn't want to. I wanted to live. So I started crying. I cried, and cried. All the fear and sadness that was locked inside poured out all at once. I cried my heart out. It wasn't fair.

I didn't feel any pain. But, my eyes wanted to close. I wanted to sleep. I was so tired. So…tired...So I let my eyes close. Am I lucky? Was I lucky to have at least heard his song for the last time? This question continuously repeated in my mind, until I felt too weak, to think. Now tears won't ever fall from my eyes, and a smile will always be on my face.

"Thank you...Nezumi"


	2. Chapter 2

It was cold. Freezing and I could see my breath, puff up like smoke. I covered my naked neck tight with my scarf, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets, trying to keep myself warm. In this dark and cold winter, I walked on the soft snow, with no light except for the bright moonlight. My boots sunk deep into the snow, with each step, slowing me down.

'I'm finally back.' I murmured.

I opened the rusted door, into a small, dark room, with lots of worn out books, and my old bed. I wiped the snow out of my dark blue hair.

"Guess he forgot to clean for a while" I thought.

Too lazy, to take off my jacket, and scarf. So I just fell to the bed, and closed my eyes.

"I'll see him tomorrow."

I lay on my bed for a few minutes. Unable to fall asleep, I get back up, and try to think of something to do. I started wiping dust off of my books, and I smiled, as I picked up the book, "Hamlet". Without a second thought, I left the room, and ran to lost town, to where he was. Excitement rushed through me.

"What should I say?" "Should I start with "Hi! Long time no see!"?Or...just give him a hug?"

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of his house." Shouldn't he be asleep by now? Maybe I should come back tomorrow..." That's when I saw the door ajar. Out of curiosity, I let myself into the house. All the lights were turned off, and I could barely make out a woman sitting on a chair, looking out the window.

'That must be his mother' I whispered.

And that's when I saw, a tear stream down her cheek. I shut the door, and leaned back. "Why. Why was she crying...?" without even knowing the answer, I felt sharp pain in my heart. Afraid of the answer to my question, I ran away from the house. Far, far away. Running away from the answer. My guts tell me that I didn't want to know. So, I ran away. Huh. Me...run away... It's laughable.

"Ouch..." One second later, and I was seeing black, and felt something cold against my face. I got up and wiped the snow stucked to my scarf. As I looked back, I saw a stone, buried. Buried deep into the snow. I wiped away the snow, of the top of the stone, and saw a name carved into it. The name of the one I longed for. The truth I didn't want to face was right there in front of my eyes. I wanted to run away from it all.. But the truth caught up to me. I covered my eyes, to stop my tears from flowing out.

But, even though I could stop my tears from flowing out of my eyes, I couldn't stop my heart from crying. It hurt, more than any amount of bullet. I didn't want to believe the truth. Even though, the truth was right there, I continued to run, and hide from it. I forced my legs to move. I couldn't bear to face the truth anymore. Staying near that place, felt like the darkness was torturing me.

So I ran away.

'I'm...Such a coward.' I thought.

I ran back to my place, closed the door, and locked it.

"Locked it"

Not because of the dangers of this world...but because of my fears of reality. Locking the door, gave me a sense of protection...from the answer. I turned around slowly, expecting a dark and empty room. When I saw a figure. Sitting on my couch.

It was a boy with white, silver hair. He was talking to Hamlet. Unconsciously, I ran to him, and reached out my hand to grab him. But then, I returned to the real world, and saw myself reaching for nothing. I'm going crazy. I've got to forget. Forget.

"Nezumi! You're back? Open the door!"

I walked towards the door, and undid the lock. Then the door swung open in front of my face. I saw a short boy with long brown hair.

"Inukashi..."

"Nezumi...so u are back...Sion...he-

"SHUT UP!"

I can't look into his eyes...if I did, I'd see my reflection. I don't want to see how pathetic I looked.

Suddenly, I'm grabbed at the collar, and screamed the 2 words I never wanted to hear. "He's dead!"

Those 2 words echoed in my head like curses thrown at me. I felt like the truth, was back to torture me again...

Words wouldn't come out, so I stayed quiet... I could feel myself burning up from the pain that I was feeling. A pain, which I couldn't comprehend. A pain, which I've never felt before. But, I wanted it to stop. My heart stung, like it was bleeding. I didn't like this feeling one bit. That's when I made the mistake of looking into Inukashi's eyes. From the shock of seeing myself, I pushed Inukashi back hard.

My own reflection scared me. What...what happened to me. To think, the death of an elite could change me this much. I looked at inukashi. He was glaring at me. His glare...stung. Like it was blaming me. Like It was stabbing me. Telling me that it was my fault. Telling me...that I was responsible.

"Whatever...I should never have cared. I'm leaving!" Inukashi shouted.

I slowly fell down, with my back against the door. I was left on my own again. I didn't want to accept the truth. That I didn't have anyone by my side. I never have imagined that it would hurt this much without him. 'Don't leave me.' I wanted to say this to him. Only if, I came sooner. Only if I never left.

All I felt right now, was regret. In the dark, small room, there wasn't anyone there, except me. I knew that crystal clear. But I couldn't help but feel another person there with me, siting on my sofa. While smiling, at my direction.

That's when I look up to see nothing


End file.
